


A Sweet Seduction

by vejita



Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocolate, Chocolate Syrup, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Sex and Chocolate, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejita/pseuds/vejita
Summary: All what Satanick wants is winning Ivlis's heart over and all the things he did revolved around that purpose. One day he came across a very interesting information: was it going to be his lucky day?
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Sweet Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute idea I got for Valentine's Day but I finished it only recently. It's going to be explicit so if you don't like it, it's better to read something else.

It was going to be a special and memorable day, one that Ivlis would have remembered for the rest of his eternal life, presumably with warmth and joy. 

This was the premise that led Satanick to kindly _borrow _with unspoken consent the devil of the Flame Underworld, bringing him to his castle, in a room filled with so much chocolate that it was enough to leave anyone breathless; in fact, there was one of any kind, starting with white, black or unsweetened chocolate, followed by bittersweet or semisweet ones, and finishing with dark, milk and spicy chocolate. In short, there was any existing type of chocolate that Satanick was able to retrieve, all of them picked with love and enthusiasm, already expecting an overjoyed reaction; however, the other devil wasn't exactly ecstatic.__

__"Are you mad..." Ivlis murmured under his breath once all the chocolate had entered his field of view, even bringing an hand to cover his agape mouth in shock. The only reason he had decided to follow Satanick was because he had been nagging him all day, following him around as if he was his shadow, never leaving him alone, not even for a millisecond._ _

__So he unwillingly followed him; after all, being forcefully brought to the Land of Roots was less bothersome than dealing with the endless tantrum of a childish man._ _

__"Surprise Buri! I know that you have a sweet tooth and since I am so magnanimous and so so big-hearted, I decided to give you a present. Do you like it?"_ _

__On the other hand, there was Satanick smiling enthusiastically and clapping his hands in glee, in a pretty childish and innocent way. It wasn't like he wasn't aware of the fact that Ivlis had a taste disorder: he simply decided to ignore it for a greater good; in fact, chocolate was said to lead to higher levels of desire and lust, triggering even love._ _

__That was too tempting to not try._ _

__So, he decided to seduce Ivlis with so much chocolate that the flame devil was surely going to finally admit his feelings of love and adoration for Satanick, even going as far as proposing to him: yes, he was absolutely sure of it._ _

__That's why it was going to be a very very special day._ _

__However, things weren't exactly going according to plan._ _

__"I don't. I don't like anything that has to do with you," Ivlis stated, stomping his foot on the floor ready to turn around and go away, not really appreciating how he has been brought away from his work to deal with something so frivolous like that, not that he wasn't already expecting it, only to be stopped by a still smiling Satanick, whose eyes were actually burning with irritation for the way the stubborn man had immediately turned him down, not even giving him a small satisfaction._ _

__He wasn't going to give up._ _

__"Don't be shy Buri! I know you want it. If you really didn't like it, you would have walked away too," Satanick said while he casually wrapped an arm around the hips of the other devil, bringing their bodies closer, so much that Ivlis could smell the scent he had become so familiar with, a strong dizziness overcoming his senses as a shiver shook his body._ _

__'Why did I have this reaction?' he pondered, weirded out by the way he wasn't feeling displeased by that closeness, even finding it... comforting._ _

__At that thought Ivlis rubbed his temples, a sudden headache almost making him whimper, and sighed out《As if you would have let m-》, before getting brutally interrupted by a piece of chocolate intruding in his mouth, almost choking for the surprise. Satanick had always had this habit of forcefully intruding things in his mouth, was it food or body parts, never losing a chance to make him eat something: Ivlis was starting to think that it was some sort of fetish that the black haired devil had._ _

__As he unwillingly gulped down pieces after pieces of chocolate, Satanick stared at him with an adoring gaze, looking like a maiden whose homemade sweets have been accepted from her crush. A faint blush adorned his usually pale cheeks, his lips turned upwards in a sweet smile: he seemed to be happy by just watching Ivlis painfully swallow all the things that were put in his mouth._ _

__"Tasty, isn't it?" he cooed after some minutes of silent staring, using a thumb to clean some chocolate away from the sides of the other man's mouth, only earning back something close to a growl and a fierce look._ _

__"C'mon Buri, don't look at poor me like that. I'm doing this all for you."_ _

__Obviously the stern look on Ivlis's face didn't stop Satanick, who kept on feeding him different types of chocolate, always asking if they were tasty and if he was enjoying himself, at which the flame devil never replied, silently praying that it all was going to end soon; however, sweets kept on being pushed inside of his mouth, his throat burning and itching so much that tears were forming at the corners of his eyes, so much that it was hard to breathe._ _

__Every second felt like an eternity.  
His mouth felt numb and so all of his muscles. At some point Satanick brought him over a couch, which in colour resembled a chocolate bar in his fogged mind. Ivlis's eyes were dull and blank, his face completely expressionless: he could only passively eat. _ _

__That's when he suddenly felt something with a different texture than chocolate press against his lips, making his whole body froze and his eyes return to shine, this time with confusion and stupor: Satanick was licking his mouth, slowly and sensually, holding him still by his chin._ _

__"What are you-" Ivlis tried asking, only giving more access to the other devil, who pushed his tongue inside, kissing him more deeply, breaths mixing together, hands gripping on clothes. It couldn't be described as a romantic kiss but it was enough to make Ivlis's head spin, small sparks making his body shudder when he felt Satanick grab the sides of his head, pushing him closer in desperate need to not be apart, keeping him from escaping._ _

__It was intense and breathtaking, endless and yet too short. The lips of the two men were red and swollen, still softly brushing against each others asking to have more._ _

__"Your mouth was dirty with chocolate," Satanick said breathly, his tone raspy and low, making Ivlis tremble even more, his honey eyes becoming fogged and teary the more he stared at the shiny amethysts that seemed to be staring at his soul, reading all of his thoughts and deepest secrets._ _

__It was almost pathetic how a simple kiss from the man he had swore to hate many times could make him feel so inexplicably good._ _

__"You know...it's unfair if only you get to eat," suddenly Satanick stated, taking a piece of chocolate in his hands, analysing it as if it was some sort of precious rock before gently putting it against his own tongue. It was as clear as the day that he was plotting something but Ivlis didn't seem to care much: he was too busy trying to understand what was happening to his emotions to try and understand what was going through Satanick's complicated and chaotic mind, which was always going to be a complete mystery to him._ _

__However, soon the poor flame devil was forcefully pulled out from his thoughts by another intoxicating kiss, with the difference that this time something else slipped inside of his mouth other than the tongue of the other;_ _

__'Chocolate?!' he thought while widening his eyes, pushing Satanick away with his hands, finally snapping out of his daze, tired of eating sweets, tired of trying to understand why he was liking those attentions.  
Yet, the other devil had other plans; _ _

__Contrary to Ivlis's wishes and in spite of his efforts to end that messy kiss, Satanick wanted to keep going, enjoying fully the sweet treat from the mouth of the one he so dearly loved; that's why he immediately slapped the hands away and pinned them against the couch, all the while leaning in to press their chests together, not giving to Ivlis much space to move around, only making him subject himself to that affection, at the complete mercy of the merciless devil, slowly melting down at every brush of their tongues, like the piece of chocolate in their mouths._ _

__Tha flame devil could feel his throat burn even more, this time not for the tasteless sweetness but for the emotions that the kiss was making him feel, overwhelming enough to bring tears to his eyes. It was always like that, he never got to win against Satanick, no matter how much he tried, no matter how much he pushed him away. He could only give in and let his body be allured by ravenous kisses and gentle caresses._ _

__That's when his wrists have been released, only to feel a pair of hands grab the sides of his face, deepening already what was a deep and messy kiss. He could feel the chocolate melt in his mouth, mixing with his saliva. For once the taste of ashes wasn't bothering much; after all, all of his senses were focused on only one thing: the continuous brush of their tongues, which was making Ivlis shake and grunt. He hated slimy things, they always made him shake in disgust, and yet his body craved more of that kiss, begging to be played by Satanick's tongue, to be touched more by those pale hands that could bring him pleasure as much as pain._ _

__However, just as he was slowly ascending to madness, dangerously close to completely give it, suddenly his lips were set free._ _

__"What..." Ivlis murmured still dazed, his eyes watery and his voice creaky. His thoughts were going too fast to be understood, his heart beating so much that he swore that it could be heard. But what made things worse was the whisper that left Satanick's mouth:_ _

__«I want more.»_ _

__His big purple eyes seemed to be burning holes through him, his mesmerizing smile making his chest burn. It all felt unfair to the flame devil, nonsensical and unfair: why must he feel so captived by the other man? Why must his body burn with desire without listening to his rational thoughts?_ _

__'Surely he put a drug in the chocolate,' he thought, desperately in search of a pretext to not feel as guilty as the usual towards his old and tortured self._ _

__Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize immediately how he was pushed down and stripped of his shirt, snapping out of his daze only when he felt something cold hit his sensitive nipples, causing a yelp to leave his mouth. Looking down he noticed how Satanick was pouring some...chocolate syrup all over his chest._ _

__"Stop. I don't want this," he said while trying to struggle away, pushing once again his body up, only making more syrup slide over his chest, cold and sticky. He wanted to go home, he needed to go home before he was going to be held captive of his own desires._ _

__"Foolish me, I let too much syrup fall. I can't let you go around all dirty like this" Satanick chirped, ignoring all of Ivlis's attempt to move away: he wasn't going to let him go.  
He was craving to be closer to the other, he was craving to have more of him. _ _

__He wanted to eat him._ _

__For this reason he pushed Ivlis down and gave a long lick to his neck, chuckling pleased as another yelp reached his ears. He could feel a pair of hands grip onto his shoulders, trying to push him away but only ending up bringing him closer as pleasure slowly kicked in: that weak rebellion was almost adorable._ _

__'My dear Buri, you are so easy,' he thought to himself, both amused and fascinated, his amethysts eyes shining with adoration as he stared at the chocolate syrup, which was slowly sliding all over the chest in a mesmerizing way._ _

__Once again Satanick leant down to lick away some more of the sweet treat, trailing his tongue in every place it could reach, occasionally letting out pleased sighs; he loved chocolate and he loved Ivlis, so a mix of the two was more than simply arousing.  
His loins were burning, his heartbeat quickened and his senses became dazed the more he licked and the more he felt the lustful chocolate burn his throat.  
Slowly he wrapped his mouth around a soft nipple, twirling his tongue around it, cleaning away the cocholate with a lot of care and attention. The whole situation felt intimate and Satanick's whole being was shook by weaves of heat; however, what really had him weak was when the other devil moaned and grabbed his dark hair, even bucking his hips up everytime the tongue played expertly with his body. _ _

__Ivlis couldn't focus on anything else than the burning desire of his flesh, which unconsciously made him hump Satanick and hold his face still on his nipple, seeking to be pleased even more. His shiny eyes were closed shut, his mouth agape to let out breathy and shaky moans: his whole body was burning. So, when he felt more cold syrup being poured into him, the flame devil widened his eyes and looked at a smirking Satanick, who used his fingers to pinch his other nipple, before lowering himself down to take it in his warm mouth._ _

__It was always like that: Satanick knew all of Ivlis's weak points, leaving the other with the only option of getting fully immersed and lost in the emotions that roared in his chest at every brush of his nipples, at every soft caress over his body, at every sweet and yet breathtaking kiss._ _

__'Did he seriously train my body to obey him and not my want?' he wondered as he felt his pants being thrown away, followed by his red boxer briefs, setting his erection free. He couldn't help but feel aroused, no matter how much he tried to not think about anything, especially about Satanick, but his body ignored all of his protests, doing anything to keep on being touched and played with. At a logical level he knew that he should run away, that he was slowly but steadily falling into a rabbit hole from which it was impossible to run away, but his mind wasn't strong enough, not when the arousal was more intense than his own will._ _

__"Focus on me."  
Suddenly, Satanick's hoarse voice reached his ears, making him snap from his endless circle of thoughts. With his eyes wide open, as if just realizing that he wasn't alone, he met the gaze of the man on top of him, so hypnotic, so stupefying. _ _

__'I was thinking about you moron,' Ivlis stopped himself from murmuring aloud, his heart aching at the realization that he couldn't be free from the other devil's grip not even in his thoughts. His hands were still holding onto the black and soft hair, silently enjoying its silky texture against his fingers, while unconsciously pushing his hips forward, grinding his erection against the black pants of the other devil. A moan left his parted lips, the friction giving him a rush of arousal that left him breathless: it was embarrassing how it only took a simple brushing like that to make him tremble._ _

__"Are you getting impatient? It's not good thing eating too fast: I must enjoy every meal to the fullest," Satanick scolded with a fake disapproving tone and tapped Ivlis's nose with a finger, only earning back a grunt._ _

__Oh his Roachy was truly adorable._ _

__His amethysts eyes didn't leave the erection once, admiring its shape and length, fighting with his internal desire of leaning down and take it in his mouth: he didn't want to rush things too much. So he poured more chocolate syrup, this time over Ivlis's legs and pelvis, watching as it slowly slid down, even reaching the testicles, causing for a surprised yelp to leave the flame devil's swollen lips._ _

__"Stop Sata-" he once again tried to rebel, his whole body burning in embarrassment for how much it was starving to be touched, unable to refrain its own instinct: every fiber, every part of his whole being was screaming to receive attention, his hips not stopping once humping against Satanick, his mouth agape to let sighs of pleasure and muffled moans._ _

__Why couldn't he control himself? Why couldn't he save the little amount of dignity left in himself? He didn't know how to reply to those questions, his mind able to only focus on how good he was feeling._ _

__That's when another loud and strong yelp had left his chipped lips._ _

__"Stop please" Ivlis pleaded, swearing that he was going mad for the way Satanick's tongue was playing with him, sucking on the delicate skin of his milky thighs while licking away the sticky chocolate: he felt completely hopeless._ _

__Obviously the other devil didn't listen to any of the pleads._ _

__"I am not finished."  
Those were the only words Satanick murmured before going back to work, busying his mouth with leaving marks and licking away the sweet syrup, his face inching closer to Ivlis's erection, teasing its base by caressing it with his long porcelain fingers, only to once again focus all of his energies on the poor abused thighs, ignoring how the other was energetically thrusting up, needy to have more. _ _

__After all, if Satanick gave in to the flame devil's requests, where would have been all the fun?_ _

__"Don't you feel sick after all that chocolate?" Ivlis asked ultimately with a breathless voice, his hands still gripping on the soft black hair, unconsciously trying to shift it closer to his needful erection. His eyes squeezed shut everytime he felt the other roam around to where he most wanted to be touched, his sinful flesh completely at the mercy of Satanick's wants and desires, so close on getting what he craved and yet so far: the whole situation felt maddening._ _

__On the other hand, the devil of the Land of the Roots was having a great time, never stopping once sucking, licking and kissing, slowly filling the thighs with red and purplish dots, stopping only when he was satisfied._ _

__"Oh getting worried about me? So cute, Buri. I won't feel sick," he then cooed, meeting the watery shiny eyes of the other, who looked so deliciously wrecked even if they were only at the start._ _

__"Me? Getting worried about you? What a jok- _ah _," Ivlis yelped when he felt Satanick's tongue lick his testicles, a rush of adrenaline hitting his body in a wave, shaking him enough to make him desperately thrust his hips up all over again, more vigorously than before. Inside he could feel two emotions wall up: annoyance, for being interrupted and teased by Satanick, and arousal, which only increased as an hand wrapped around his sensitive tip, masturbating him while meeting his thrusts.___ _

____It all felt so immensely good, so much that his voice kept on coming out with sweet and loud moans, unable to refrain them, while his mind was too focused on how that curious mouth and that strong hand were making him feel to even be bothered by the sensation of stickiness all over his body._ _ _ _

____However, what had Ivlis truly going were two sudden wet and cold fingers being inserted inside of him, adding more to the pleasure he was feeling._ _ _ _

____So, with one of the lewdest moans that have ever left his mouth, the flame devil came, with his thighs and legs trembling frantically._ _ _ _

____Satanick masturbated him through his orgasm, accompanying it with the movements of his hand, fingers and tongue, letting out a pleased sigh as he admired the blushing and twitching mess that was Ivlis._ _ _ _

____"You should see your face," he smirked while bringing his hand over his mouth, cleaning the cum that was on it, mimicking how he did with the chocolate, his darkened eyes never leaving the ones of the other devil once, admiring how much flushed were his usually pale cheeks, how his hair was as red as lava and, most importantly, how his body was visibly craving for more._ _ _ _

____Satanick couldn't help but compliment himself for the self control he was having; after all, it was truly amazing how he still didn't jump on Ivlis after witnessing such breathtaking view._ _ _ _

____Not able to bear the hungry gaze on him, Ivlis turned his face away, closing his eyes and biting his lips, ashamed for all the emotions he was feeling. Should he keep faulting the chocolate for his desire? Or should he fault a change of heart he was having?_ _ _ _

____He didn't want to think about anything._ _ _ _

____Luckily, as if he had heard his thoughts, Satanick unzipped his pants, the ruffling mixed with the metallic noise making the trembling devil open his eyes to look at what was happening, desperately trying to find something to keep his mind busy. That's when something caught his attention;_ _ _ _

____'Chocolate flavoured lube?' he pondered both shocked and confused: did Satanick love sweets to that extreme or was it «Chocolate Day»?_ _ _ _

____"You are eating me with your eyes," suddenly the other devil stated, dreamily resting an hand against his face, noticing how Ivlis had been staring at the lube but still deciding that he was thinking about him.  
"Today you are so bold Buri, you are making me feel shy." _ _ _ _

____Oh how much Ivlis wanted to kick him in the face._ _ _ _

____However, soon his glare turned into a perplexed look, his eyes following all the movements of Satanick as he poured some more chocolate syrup on his own fingers, some drops falling on his still reddened thighs._ _ _ _

____'What is he doing?' the flame devil couldn't help but wonder, his tail impatiently hitting the couch to underline that he was getting tired of all that sweet treats, fearing that he was going to eat more chocolate._ _ _ _

____But Satanick had other plans: slowly he let his fingers trail on the chest of the other, drawing with his fingertips a little chocolate heart._ _ _ _

____"Your body is mine," he softly whispered, a gentle smile adorning his lips as he stared lovingly at the red face of Ivlis, who only muttered out a quick: "It's not."_ _ _ _

____Why did his heart ache at the sound of those words? Why was his mind spinning the more he looked into the amethysts eyes of the one who was behind all of his distress? What was worst was that Satanick didn't seem to notice Ivlis's internal turmoil, an unaware puppeteer that was playing with the strings of his heart, so confusingly gentle and caring, innocently keeping on drawing with the chocolate on his fingers on the milky white skin._ _ _ _

____"Look: S...T...N...K."  
At every letter said corresponded a drawn one, his innocent smile never leaving his face once: he truly looked like a child that has just received new colours as a present. _ _ _ _

____"You are mine."  
One last murmur before Satanick slowly pushed himself inside, leaving Ivlis breathless, only able to throw his head back and grip hard on the couch. _ _ _ _

____"I am...not."_ _ _ _

____Or am I?_ _ _ _

____His head felt too light to think rationally, his mouth ached for the way it wasn't able to close for the many groans and moans that were spilling out: his body finally obtained what it was yearning for._ _ _ _

____"It looks the contrary to me," Satanick smirked, noticing how much Ivlis looked eager for the way he met his thrusts by moving his hips. He truly loved making love with the other devil: it felt so intimate and good, two bodies melting together, every lie uncovered, leaving space only for sincerity and desire._ _ _ _

____Soon the noises of flesh against flesh filled the room, mixed with sighs of pleasure and with grunts. All the sounds were making Ivlis feel embarrassed, especially after the controversial thoughts his mind has been busy with for all the day, so he bit his lips and closed his eyes, trying to not think about anything, trying to not get subjected to the warmth Satanick made him feel; however, the latter didn't appreciate that reaction._ _ _ _

____"I want to hear you. It's an order," he stated with a low tone of voice, deep enough to shake a mountain. His thrusts slowed down, his eyes burning holes on the body of the other, who only shook his head and covered his closed eyes with his scaly hands. And yet, despite the refusal, two fingers covered in chocolate were forcefully pushed inside of Ivlis's mouth, making it open wide even though he tried closing it all over again._ _ _ _

____'Is it more chocolate?' he tried guessing in his daze, his hands flopping by the sides of his head, not having anymore the strength to rebel.  
It wasn't like Ivlis wasn't expecting for Satanick to egoistically do as he wanted, but it still lowered his spirits: why could he never win? _ _ _ _

____But his body, contrary to what he was thinking, seemed to be appreciating the fingers thrusting in his mouth, his legs spreading more apart to welcome even better the other devil, whose movements became messier and faster._ _ _ _

____It felt good.  
Ivlis hated to admit it but he was feeling very good. _ _ _ _

____He felt like the couch was about to burn down for how much heated up his body was. He didn't even care anymore for the moans coming out of his mouth, letting himself get completely hit by pleasure, his hands flying to grab Satanick by the shoulders, holding on tight as he thrusted back to receive more friction. His own tail wrapped around the arm keeping his leg still, moaning aloud as he felt the fingers sink in his skin; surely there were going to form some red signs._ _ _ _

____"I prefer you when you are so honest with yourself," Satanick chucked, his voice sending thrills down Ivlis's back, a tremble leaving him breathless. That's when the fingers slipped out of his mouth, which were completely wet in saliva, trailing down until they reached a nipple, pinching it._ _ _ _

____"Oh shut up," Ivlis breathed out, his chest rising and falling frantically at every moan, his legs trembling the more his sensitive nipple was being played with.  
As a reply to the admonition received, Satanick only chuckled more and lowered his fingers further down, until he wrapped them around the ignored erection, slowly pumping it, accompanying his thrusts. _ _ _ _

____The sensations the flame devil was feeling were too overwhelming, a fire erupting in the low part of his stomach, his heels sinking in the couch as he arched his back, spilling cum on both the hand still masturbating him and his body, gasps and whimpers never stopping to pour out of his mouth, only increasing when Satanick came inside of him, he too unable to resist the strong passion and arousal he was feeling, Ivlis's name keeping on being called until the last drop of cum had been spilled._ _ _ _

____The two devils gazed at each other, one with an enamoured gaze and the other with a dazed one, and shared a sweet kiss, which only worsened the aching of Ivlis's heart, bringing tears to his eyes._ _ _ _

____Everything felt so warm, too warm._ _ _ _

____He didn't want to stay there anymore: what he was feeling was dangerous to all of his beliefs._ _ _ _

____"Can I...go now?" Ivlis weakly panted out, his hands trembling while still holding onto Satanick, almost as they didn't want to let go._ _ _ _

____Why wasn't his body obeying him?_ _ _ _

____An innocent smile curled the lips of the Lord of the Land of the Roots, his eyes closing in joy as a sweet chuckle resonated from the deepest part of his chest: he looked scaringly charming._ _ _ _

____"We still haven't tried the other types of chocolate Buri-chan, so I fear I can't let you go."_ _ _ _

____And like that, Ivlis and Satanick used all the chocolate present in the room, not wasting even the smallest piece, much to the flame devil's dismay._ _ _ _

____It truly was an unforgettable day._ _ _ _


End file.
